Just some little hints
by theshootingstars.01
Summary: series of one shots. Three years ago Sonic left his family to continue fighting Robotnik. Now his friends are getting suspicous and realize there's plenty of little clues. One shots will be connected. Rated from K- T
1. lessons from Shadow

Sonic glanced at the door for the third time in the last ten minutes then pulled out an album. He started flipping through pictures of when he was with his siblings and a few of when it was all four of them. He jumped when there was a flash of light and suddenly Shadow was standing in front of him.

"Shadow!" He said quickly hiding the book, "What are you doing here?"

Instead of verbally responding Shadow pulled out a gun and forced it into Sonic's hands.

"The GUN commander wants me to teach you how to use a gun so you have something else to rely on."

Sonic felt the medallion hidden in his quills hum as if reminding him it was still there. He gave a small grin and made to hand Shadow back the gun, "Sorry Shads I really don't like using guns and I especially do NOT like them in my house."

"Too bad." Shadow said and grabbed Sonic by the wrist, "Because you're going to learn. Chaos Control!"

When Sonic was able to yank his arm away from Shadow they were already standing in an artillery range. Shadow steered him over to one of the targets and placed the gun in his hands again.

"Just shoot the target five times and you can go."

Sonic glared at him then shot the gun in the direction of the targets without looking. He went to hand it back.

"I said shoot the targets Faker." Shadow said, "Not shoot the gun."

Sonic smirked at him as he was able to get rid of the gun, "I DID shoot the targets. By the way lasers work a lot better."

There was a rush of wind and Shadow was left standing there with a gun in his hands. He looked at the target and his eyes widened.

Five bullet holes were in the target… more specifically the bull's eye.


	2. just a small memory

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at the two-tailed fox.

"What's up Tails?" He asked grinning.

Tails played with one of his namesakes, "Well," He began, "It's just that none of us know anything about you from before we met. I was wondering if you could tell me about your life before fighting Eggman."

"Well," Sonic began…

"_Woo-ho!" A thirteen year old blue hedgehog yelled as he zoomed through the sky on a red and yellow hover board. Quickly he came skidding to a stop next to a green hedgehog wearing a red vest. He jumped off and handed the green one the hover board._

"_Thanks for letting me ride it Manic."_

_Manic laughed, "Hey no prob. I figured it was the best I could do since you're the only one out of the three of us that remembered our birthday."_

_Sonic was about to reply when a large robot came up._

"_Hedgehog priority one." It droned before shooting a laser._

"_I think it's time to get back to the van." Manic said hopping on his hover board._

_Sonic nodded and got behind him ready to push the board, "You're right. Let's juice!"_

_In seconds the Swatbot was left with only sand where two hedgehogs had been playing before._

"Nothing much would happened." He continued, "I was just a normal hedgehog, only kid. I had lost my parents a long time ago. I really didn't interact with other people much."

"Oh." Tails said looking at the ground.

Sonic smiled and ruffled the kit's fur, "But the past is in the past. Now we get to save the world from old Robotnik."

Tails looked up at him confused, "Who's Robotnik?"

Sonic chuckled, "Oops. I meant Eggman." He stood in one place for a moment, "Well uh see ya." With that the blue hedgehog took off in order to avoid anymore questions.

Tails walked over to a lap top on the table.

"So?" He asked.

The computer beeped, "Sensors show Sonic was lying. 90%"

Tails hummed and turned off the computer. He grabbed a small communicator and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A small voice said on the other side.

"Hi Charmy this is Tails."

"Gimme the phone Charmy," A gruff voice said, "Hello?"

"Vector this is Tails. I have a problem I'd like you guys to solve. I can pay."

"We'll take it!"

Tails grinned, "Great come over to my workshop and I'll explain."


End file.
